


tsumugi hairbrush fic

by kosherdillpickles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, adding all the porn tags for you horny bitches looking thru, almost cum eating but he RESTRAINS himself, honestly this was going to be a jokefic but bro, i dont think its a joke anymore, it's tsumugi fucking himself with a hairbrush what else do you want from me, this is kinda sloppy and not the best i could do but we'll ignore that rn, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosherdillpickles/pseuds/kosherdillpickles
Summary: Tsumugi is a little frustrated that he can't give himself the friction he craves.Luckily, he seems to have something on hand.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	tsumugi hairbrush fic

Tsumugi pushed a slick finger inside of himself, letting out a shaky breath. He began exploring his hole, feeling around inside while remaining somewhat amused at the sensation of his hot walls tightening around his own finger. The boy gulped, adding in a second, pushing in deeper before forcing his fingers apart in a scissoring motion.

“Ah… messy, messy~” he lilted to himself, feeling the (admittedly, excessive amount of) lubricant coating the palm of his hand and dripping down onto his bedsheets. The blue-haired boy glanced at his cock, aching and red against his stomach, leaking obscenely. Tsumugi thought to himself that it would be much better if someone else were here, someone who would tell him he wasn’t allowed to touch himself — he was being such a naughty boy, after all, eager to have something, anything filling him up.

He let out a small sound, smiling devilishly at the thought. How satisfying that would be…

It was then that Tsumugi decided to force in a third finger, lifting his hips up slightly so that he could get just the right angle… 

Tsumugi rocked against his fingers, fucking himself to the best of his ability, trying his best to hit that one spot.

It didn’t seem to be enough tonight, though. It was a little frustrating. It had been a while, hadn’t it? Somehow his fingers just weren’t giving him the pleasure he desired. Tsumugi wanted pleasure now.

He lolled his head to the side, exhaling, still lazily pumping his fingers in and out.

A-ha!

Tsumugi then spotted the round hairbrush on his nightstand, the bristly kind for when his tangled and mop-like hair was being extra stubborn. The brush had a long, thick wooden handle. Tsumugi hummed and slipped his fingers out to take hold of it, bringing it down to his hole. It was quite slippery and hard to keep his grip on the object, and it was a bit gross, to be honest! He didn’t want to get… all this… on his trusty hairbrush!

However… on the other hand...

He teased his rim with the handle of the brush as if he were contemplating whether or not he should indulge in this. Of course, he already knew what he wanted. He was for sure set on doing this, though he knew it was dirty.

Tsumugi began to push it in, lips falling open in a gentle sigh. He experimented with a few different angles until…

“Hah!”

There. There it was. This was definitely deeper than his fingers could reach, and it was somehow all the more arousing knowing that he was abusing such a common household item in such a way.

He felt tears prick his eyes from the stimulation as he picked up his pace, mercilessly ramming the brush into that one spot and finally allowing himself to take hold of his weeping cock, pushing into his fist, trying his very best to match the rhythm that he was fucking himself to.

“Tsumugi, y-you nasty boy,” he chided himself, “so close already…” He let an outright pathetic noise escape him as soon as he finished talking.

Then, almost as quickly as it had started, Tsumugi cried out, arching his back and spilling into his palm. As he came down, his movements slowed, eventually coming to a halt. He unwraps his sticky hand from his spent cock, looking at the translucent liquid painted across his palm. He briefly considers licking it off, tasting his salty release, but no…

That’s enough being sinful for one day, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have shit to say about this one.  
> not a damn thing  
> 


End file.
